


Dog park

by treehousq



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bad Writing, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Cute, Cute Ethan Nestor, Cute Mark Fischbach, Dogs, Face Masks, Fluff, Hanging Out, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masks, One Shot, Quarantine, Request Meme, Short & Sweet, Some Humor, Swearing, after quarantine, dog park, meet up, park, sorry this is short and basic djdjak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: To say that Ethan wasn't nervous to see Mark again after so long would be a bold-face lie.Quarantine had been lifted and him and Mark decide to hang out (safely) again.
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103
Collections: Crankiplier_favourites





	Dog park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Listen_She_Said](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listen_She_Said/gifts).



> "Maybe just something with them spending the day in the park with their dogs? First time they meet up after quarantine."  
> requested by @Listen_She_Said on my "Courtyard picnic" cranksepticeye fic!! tysm for the cute idea! <33
> 
> requests always open!

To say that Ethan wasn't nervous to see Mark again after so long would be a bold-face lie, as evident by his shaky hands and Spencer's heightened attention on him.

Quarantine had done a number of things to their relationship, besides weaken it, shockingly enough. They had grown closer, more comfortable, and a little restless at when they'd be able to meet again.

That time was now. Ethan briskly walking to the nearby dog park in town with Spencer and a lot of anxiety in tow. He glanced at his watch to check the time; 11:48 AM, twelve minutes until the suggested meet up time, and he just got here. At first he didn't really know what to do with himself, ahould he awkwardly wait around for Mark? Should he plays games with Spencer? Should he just walk around the walking trail?

A simple wooden bench caught Ethan's eye, easy enough. He'll just sit and wait for Mark, Spencer didn't look all that energetic quite yet anyway. Ethan adjusted his face mask absentmindedly as he made his way to the empty bench, the grass was bright in the sunlight. He sat down at the bench and looked at Spencer who sat on his haunches at the brunet's feet, tongue lolled out and panting, eyes closed due to the brightness, and tail wagging contently like always. Ethan smiled and scratched the dog's fluffy head, giggling a little to himself when Spencer tried to chase Ethan's hand with his head whenever he pulled it away.

"Aww Spence, you're such a cutie! A good boy, yes you are. Ack–! Don't lick my face, you lick your butthole!!"

"Well isn't that just precious." The voice was muffled, though Ethan could recognise that deep soothing tone anywhere by now. Countless hours in countless discord calls helped.

Ethan looked over quick, a grin already beaming brightly on his face even with the mask. Mark could still see the way his eyes crinkled and his mask lift a little with it though, smiling back at the boy. "Mark!!" Ethan was on his feet and throwing himself at Mark in record time, nearly knocking the two of them over.

"Jesus Ethan! I'm too old for you to be doing that shit." Mark's tone was joking as he hugged the brunet, patting his back with one hand and fixing his skewed mask with the other.

The boy laughed at the comment when he pulled away, his hands sliding up to rest on Mark's shoulders, the sound of Chica and Spencer sniffing and panting audible nearby.

* * *

The two were sat at the bench Ethan had previously been occupying, Mark sitting upright with Ethan lying back on his legs and looking up at the sky.

"I took Chica for a walk around my place before I came here so I didn't have to worry too much about picking up shit."

Ethan would've laughed at the sudden comment, but he remembered he hadn't take Spencer out yet. "Oh shit, I didn't think about that. Dangit."

Mark mockingly laughed at Ethan, putting his thumbs in his ears and waving his fingers at the boy in his lap. "Mark you are over thirty-years old, stop it." He was laughing as he watched Mark be childish, his eyes wide and face (or at least the half that was visible to Ethan) contorted into goofy expressions as he looked down at Ethan.

"I am a grown man, thank you. Which means I have earned this right." Mark's arms came back up to rest on the bench, one across the back of it and the other on the uncomfortable metal arm next to him.

Ethan could only roll his eyes as he smiled and returned to cloud watching, only briefly looking to the side and checking on Spencer when he heard him bark at something. The two of them didn't really speak much, simply enjoying the sunny day and each other's company. It had been a while since they could do this since the pandemic.

"So how's quarantine been treating you?" Ethan asked suddenly, looking up at Mark as he awaited an answer.

Mark made an "ehhh" sound as he shrugged. "Not great but not awful. Started working out more and doing more stuff at home that I didn't have the time to do before. So productive I guess." Ethan nodded with his hands interlocked over his stomach. "How about you, Eth?"

It was Ethan's turn to make the "ehhh" noise now, shrugging too as his brows knitted together while he thought. "Honestly same. Just been trying to do more streaming and stuff and be more productive. It's kind of boring, obviously, but this is nice." They both had their face masks on but it was clear as day their facial expressions.

Mark was expressive with his eyes, as they conveyed a lot through small movements. They crinkle handsomely at the outer corners of his eyes whenever he smiled or laughs, as well as his brows raising a little. Ethan was more expressive through his brows and mouth, as well as his voice. His brows raised and furrowed and arched almost cartoonishly sometimes, similar to his mouth. Anywhere from the one-sided grin for social media or the funny duck like lips he did when joking around in that odd childish voice.

"Yeah, when was the last time you got to get out like this?" Mark referred to their leisure outing with a raised brow.

"Hm," Ethan thought about it for a bit but came up blank. "I actually don't know. I can't remember." A sheepish smile crossed his face, only visible by the way his brows upturned and his voice grew awkward near the end of his sentence.

"I think me and Amy just went riding around to get out safely for a bit." Mark paid no mind to Ethan's awkwardness (thank god or else Ethan would be permanently called out).

"I've been stuck at my place picking up dog shit in my yard."

Mark grinned. "And now the park too apparently."

"Apparently!" Ethan exclaimed, his arms shooting up and fingers splayed out. He brought them back to his chest though and let them rest there.

The two were a dorky animated pair, bound to cause chaos whenever together. Their laughter was contained to quiet giggles and chuckles to each other as they enjoyed the air and their dogs trying to toss sticks.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on discord @ treehousq#7453 or on twitter @ treehousq!! <3


End file.
